Babysitting day!
by chelsHDfan
Summary: Harry and Draco are going to babysit. What happens? HpDm Oneshot. No flames. Unbetaed.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.. except for Killer...   
those who don't know who that is, read my previous fic Just plain fluff... in other words.. Killer is a dacshund dog.  
Ella is also a baby i made up.

No FLAMES!

* * *

"Haw-ee! Do we really have to?!" Draco Malfoy whined at his boyfriend who was already up, changing into some casual clothes. 

"Yes we have to." Harry bluntly replied, zipping his faded blue pants on.

"Can't you just tell them that I'm sick and you need to take care of your gorgeous boyfriend!?" Draco asked sweetly, battling his eyelashes.

Harry chuckled. "We already promised them Drake"

Draco pouted. "Fine."

"Now, come on! Get your so called gorgeous arse out of bed. They'll be here any minute." Harry said, going downstairs to make some coffee and turned on the TV, Killer (their dog) following behind him.

"Hmph! Not my fault you overslept!" Draco muttered to himself and slouched as he head towards the bathroom to shower.

After a few minutes when Harry was done making coffee, the doorbell rang and Killer was barking loudly, running toards the door.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry said, hugging his best friend after opening the door.

"Good to see you Harry. Uhmm.. are you sure you and Draco are going to be okay with this?" Hermione asked glancing at the car where Blaise was getting some stuff out.

"We'll be fine Mione. Don't worry I'll just call you if there are problems." After saying that, Draco came downstairs barefoot since their house was sqeaky clean. "Ow! Bloody fuck-" Draco exclaimed as his toe was hit with a leg of a table. Killer acknowledged Draco's company with a bark from where he was sitting beside the door.

"Draco, Hermy and Blaise are here." Harry interrupted in his mid rant chuckling at his husband of 2 years who was grasping the injured toe.

Draco limped to Hermione and gave her a hug. "Where's Blaise?"

"He's still at the car getting the stuff out." Hermione said.

"Ah.. here he comes." Harry said as he looked at Blaise who was carrying a big slinged bag while pushing a stroller towards the house.

"Aww.. you look like the prefect mommy, Blaise!" Draco said sweetly in a teasing voice.

"Stuff it, Malfoy." Blaise replied with a smile. Pushing the stroller into the house, the other 3 and the dog following.

Blaise put the bag on the table in front of the couch and was now sitting on the said couch, cooing at the giggling baby who was in the stroller.

Hermione smiled fondly at the pair. Asked Harry if she could have a word with him and he readily agreed.

"Har-"

"Mione, stop worrying! were going to be fine." Harry said, laughing.

She took a deep breath and smiled. "I know. It's just- i'm nervous." glancing at Blaise and Draco cooing at the baby.

"Anyway, everything you will need will be in that bag. Just enlarge it." Hermione explained, pointing at the bag on the table.

"Okay"

"Can Ella talk yet?" Harry asked.

"Harry, she's nine months old. She shouts out incoheret things of course she can't talk yet." Hermione said, chuckling.

"Fine. Did she say her first word yet? like a real word?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes.

"Not yet though the house is really noisy since she occasionally shrieks" Hermione said.

Harry laughed

"Oh, uhm.. would you mind if Draco would stop swearing if he was infront of the baby?" Hermione said chuckling then noticed Harry look at Draco who was trying to make the baby laugh.

"Sooo... you planning getting one too?" Hermione asked innocently then broke into a mischievous smile.

"'Mione!" Then Harry laughed "Yeah, i'd love one actually as long as Draco's the one who's gonna carry it." They both laughed and went to their husbands.

Draco was now unstrapping the kid and carried it in his arms where the child was giggling like mad.

Ella Jane G. Zabini daughter of Blaise and Hermione Zabini. Nine months old. Curly dark brown hair with chocolate brown eyes like Hermione but has dominant facial features of Blaise.

Harry then went to the bag and took a small figure that looked like a crib and enlarged it together with some pillows a blanket and some toys.

"What time will you guys be back?" Draco asked

"Aroud 4 or 5 this afternoon. We'll be picking up Ron and Pansy this afternoon since she's getting her check up then stop by here to pick up Ella and drop them home." Blaise said.

Pansy Parkinson now Pansy Weasley was already 7 months pregnant with her and Ron's first baby.

"Oh okay. This is going to be a piece of cake." Draco said.

"Well you guys are burning daylight." Harry cut in.

"Thanks again Harry." Hermione said, kissing his cheek and then going to Ella who was in Draco's arms saying goodbye.

"Yeah, Thanks Har." Blaise said standing then shaking Harry's hand and then suddenly turned around and laughed at Draco.

"Now who looks like the perfect mama!" They all laughed, except for Draco who was pouting at Harry.

When they left, Harry faced Draco who was still carrying Ella and kissed him.

They then turned back towards the living room and sat down watching tv. Killer was on one of the single chair, also watching tv.

After a while Harry went into the kitchen to make some lunch for the baby. Draco placed Ella into the crib and ordered a pizza.

Killer had gone to follow Harry into the kitchen to whine at him and he chuckled and gave him a dog biscuit which he happily took and started munching on.

Draco placed down the phone, took Ella out of the crib and placed her on the walker he enlarged where she started to giggle and try to walk around the room. After a while Harry came back, bringing Ella's food (mashed something), placed it on the table and went back to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of water and Killer's doggie dish filled with food.

Harry then gave the dish to Killer who was working his way down in it already. Then took Ella and strapped her into the stroller to feed her.

While Harry was feeding Ella, the doorbell rang. Peeking through the window Draco opened it and paid then took the pizza from the delivery boy and closed the door.

He placed the pizza in the microwave since he wanted to eat with Harry. He went to sit beside Harry who was still feeding the baby, then watched some cartoons. By this time, Killer was on a single seat, dozing off.

A few minutes after, Harry had finished feeding Ella, who was adorably covered with her mashed food.

"Harry, you were suppose to feed her, not give her a facial treatment!" Draco said, laughing.

"Hey! it's not my fault she spits it out when I put it into her mouth!" Harry replied.

Harry though leaned in and kissed Draco full on the lips.

"Anyway, I think we should give her a bath." Harry said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want Hermione to fetch her when she's all muddy in the face now would she? wait- did you say _we_?" Draco asked

"She'd kill me if that ever happened and yes, I did say WE."

"But Harry! Both of us giving her a bath would probably lead into other things which would probably be inappropriate when a minor is in the same room" Draco said, winking at Harry once done replying.

"Hmph! unfair. But you have a point. I'll give her a bath now."

With that Harry took Ella upstairs, with the bag filled with Ella's stuff and went into the bathroom.

Draco still sat on the couch, Killer was walking sleepily to Draco's legs making grumbling sound having just woken from his nap. "Killer, I swear. You could be human by the way you act." Draco said laughing then picking the dog up and placing him beside himself on the couch, petting his back as he was lying down again. (AN: my dog grumbles sometimes.. as if complaining lol)

After a few minutes Harry came back holding a freshly showered baby who smelled of baby powder. Wearing pink comfortable clothes that was from the bag Hermione left.

Harry walked in carrying the baby who was now putting her head on his broad shoulder and was fighting sleep. He then went to the crib and placed her head gently on the pillow which she slowly fell asleep.

Draco then went into the kitchen and heated the pizza and brought it back with him to the living room where Harry was seated next to Killer petting him and in which the dog was still watching the TV enjoying the petting of his master. Draco placed the plate filled with slices of pizza and sat on the couch Killer lying in between the two.

Harry and Draco then proceeded to eat and laugh when Killer looked as is he was pouting at Harry. Who then gave him a piece of pepperoni which he happily ate.

After they ate, Harry went to check on Ella, seeing as she was still asleep, went back to the couch with Killer and Draco.

They were watching some sappy love story/movie. Then Harry leaned to Draco, giving him a kiss which he happily returned as the kiss deepened they pulled away "You taste like hot sauce." Draco said.  
Killer was now giving out whining sound, grumbling because his two masters were squishing him. They both laughed at Killer's antics and watched TV again.

By now it was in the early afternoon when they saw that Ella was awake and was contently playing with her toys in the crib, giggling.

Draco was sitting on a chair near her crib, reading a book while Harry was in the kitchen, washing the dishes which they were using earlier.

Killer was looking amusedly as Ella in her crib and was sitting just outside of it.

When Ella sqeezed the sqeaky toy, Killer gave a bark which Ella shrieked in delight. Draco watched the interaction with amused eyes.

"Killer, time to go out back to empty your bladder." Harry said from the kitchen.

Killer, hearing Harry's voice immediately went towards the kitchen.

"Kiki!" Ella said giggling.

Draco was getting bored and wanted some fresh air so he lifted Ella up and carried her outback where Killer was.

"Kirrzzzzzzzzhhhhhh!"

Draco laughed at Ella. While they were watching Killer run around the backyard.

Eventually they decided to take a stroll around a park that wasn't far away from their home.

Harry was bringing Killer along through a leash and Draco was pushing the stroller through the sidewalk.

Occasionally Killer would run towards a bird or something and poor Harry would be dragged along.

Draco would always laugh when this happened.

At the park, they bought ice cream and ate some, Harry would hold the cone up to Ella to feed her and she would do her best to get as much of the sweet into her mouth. While Killer was gazing longingly at the ice cream Draco would catch this and give him some since his was in a cup so he would just drop some to the ground.

They started to go back home at around 4 pm.

It was about 4:30 and Blaise called Harry on his cellphone, stating that they were going to fetch Pansy and Ron from the hospital then pick Ella up. It was still going to be a while since the mall was a bit far from the hospital and the hospital to their home.

Harry went upstairs to fetch the baby bag since he left it in the bathroom.

Meanwhile...

Downstairs Ella was standing, holding the edge of the crib to stay balanced, Draco was just reading his horoscope when he noticed that Killer had decided to empty his bladder on the rug.

"KILLER!!!!!! YOU BITCH! THAT RUG IS VEEEERRRRYY EXPENSIVE!! IT PERSIAN!!! NOOO!" Draco screeched.

"Beech"

"Uh-oh"

"Shhhhhh.. Say Kiki!! dont say that word, oh hell, Hermione's going to kill me!"

"Draco what's with all the screaming?" Harry asked, coming from the stairs and walking into the living room.

"Beeesh!"

"..." Hary stared at Ella.

"Draco... what the he-"

"Don't swear in front of the baby. Remember what Hermione said."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter you are sooooo dead."

"But Killer peed on the _persian_ rug!"

Just then the doorbell rang. Harry went out to get the door.

Draco was looking left and right as if to find somewhere to hide but couldn't move when Hermione burst into the room and scooping up her pride and joy. Cooing all the while. Then came Blaise and Harry followed by Ron and a very pregnant looking Pansy.

"Awww did baby Ella miss Mommy and Daddy?" Hermione cooed.

Ella was giggling all the while.

Killer was also there. Noticing that baby Ella was getting all the attention he decided to do something that would get peoples attention.

He got up in his two hind legs and started walking.

"Beech!" Ella shrieked and promptly burst into a fit of giggles.

Everyone was quiet. Except for Ella's laughter. Everyone was staring at a shocked looking Hermione, who gave Ella to Blaise and started cracking her knuckles. Draco took this as a sign to run away and did just that, hearing Pansy bellow  
"DRACO! I"M NEVER LETTING YOU BABYSIT MY KID!"

Draco then continued to run for his life thinking _'I take it back, this isn't a piece of cake!'_

**END**

* * *

_**hahahha... yah.. another one here folks... anyway this one is Unbetaed! so sorry if there are grammatical errors... Anyway... REVIEW please! No flames! Hope you enjoyed reading it!**_


End file.
